Unabashed
by FabulousBeast
Summary: Even in less than ideal circumstances, Ghirahim has no reason to feel shame. After all, it was Ganondorf who was undeserving of his company. Ghirahim x Ganondorf One-shot. Suggestive, slash themes.


**Disclaimer: Zelda characters belong to Nintendo.**

**Ghirahim x Ganondorf one-shot. Slight master/slave slash themes**

* * *

The demon lord laid back, watching the gerudo study him with intent eyes. They had a drunken gleam to them that tickled Ghirahim with amusement. He could not help but smirk at the sudden look of craving emitting from those fiery eyes, like a hungry flame demanding to be fed. Of course, Ghirahim could not blame him. Rather, he was somewhat relieved that such a barbaric man could still be capable of recognizing true perfection that required worship.

Stretching out beneath the Gerduo's predatory gaze, Ghirahim allowed his enemy to feast upon his splendor. A moth drawn to the flame of temptation, the lumbering man edged closer and Ghirahim felt the bed give under the gerudo's weight. Large, meaty hands gripped at Ghirahim's shoulders and gave a possessive squeeze, drinking up the demon lord's image with increasing appetite. The hands began to slide, their grip powerful and enticing nothing but bruises. They kept the demon lord firmly pinned, ensuring escape would be impossible as Ghirahim's back sank against the mattress.

Ganondorf's touch was hard and lacked restraint. Those eager hands pawed heavily at Ghirahim's skin and groping at his frame rapaciously. It was rough enough to coax a small grunt of discomfort from Ghirahim, yet the demon knew well enough that the gerudo had no intention of stopping. He could see those eyes feverishly admiring his toned chest, fingers pressing to explore each definition and line of his torso, tracing over every ripple of muscle. The Gerudo's head swept down to Ghirahim's neck, large, pointed nose nesting against his pulse. Ganondorf inhaled deeply, clearly intoxicated with arousal.

"It has been an exceedingly long time since I have enjoyed the company of a woman." He breathed, voice thick with shameless lust. "I shall enjoy having you as my concubine."

Ghirahim felt the corner of his mouth twitch slightly.

Woman? _Concubine_?

Ghirahim chuckled and made an effort keep any bitterness from seeping through. "Then take delight in the fact that I am unlike _any_ of your past courtesans."

And soon, Ghirahim thought, you will regret crossing paths with me…

The demon lord felt the gerudo's lips part in a toothy grin before having teeth rake over his delicate skin. Growing agitated, a growl swelled in Ghirahim's throat and he bristled with a rise in temper. He had to remind himself of the virtues of patience as that greedy mouth bit along the underside of his jaw. The more he played along now, the more he could punish this fool later…

Then without warning, the behemoth flipped the demon's body over, half slamming Ghirahim down on his stomach. With a snarl, Ghirahim tensed and pushed beneath Ganondorf's weight but to no avail. Those hands, like talons kept him down, and in his weakened state, Ghirahim knew he was once more, outmatched. His injured back exposed, the demon lord had little say in his showcasing of the angry, red marks Ganondorf's whip had left on his skin. Teeth bared, he felt the gerudo's heated breath ghosting over his damaged flesh and agitating the barely healed gashes. Even Ganon's tongue was big and strong, dragging across the thin layer of skin over his wounds. There were a few strokes that were far too hard for his liking and it seemed Ganondorf willingly lacked a gentle touch. Hissing softly, Ghirahim felt that tongue slicing open one of his deeper cuts.

In response, the gerudo laughed deep in his throat. "Don't worry slave, soon it will be your turn to get a taste of me."

And Ganondorf roared with laughter. The gerudo's voice boomed out in the most tasteless, superficial series of cackles Ghirahim had ever had the displeasure of hearing. They offended his senses.

No matter… Ghirahim would allow this beast to enjoy a mere, temporary triumph. For the demon lord had vowed, once this affair was over, when his strength had returned, he would exact sweet revenge on the Great King of Evil.

* * *

**Author's Note**

This is based off a fanfic (**Dangerous Game**) that I had in the works about Ghirahim being Ganondorf's slave through an unfortunate turn of events and Ghirahim underestimating Ganondorf. Currently it's on hold until I get my other project finished, but I liked the way this segment turned out so decided to offer it as a small teaser to test interest levels. Reviews of any kind would be very much appreciated! :D


End file.
